


burnout

by moonpower



Series: sugarfree [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Love, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: "Crush? Ano 'yon, Jeno?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Jaemin, "at sino si Kuya Mark?"Bakas kay Jeno ang pagkagulat, "Pinsan ko si Kuya Mark. Pero hindi mo talaga alam ibig sabihin ng crush?" Umiling lang si Jaemin."Hmm, paano ba. Sabi sa 'kin ni Daddy, ang crush daw ay kapag napapangiti ka ng isang tao. Yung kapag nakikita mo siya, nagiging happy ka na lang bigla."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: sugarfree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879393
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	burnout

8 years old si Jaemin nang una niyang makilala si Renjun.

Bagong lipat sila sa subdivision nila noon sa Cavite. Pinalabas muna siya ng mama niya dahil masyado pang maalikabok sa bahay nila. Gustuhin niya mang tumulong, hindi niya magawa dahil may hika siya.

"Hoy, nakita ko 'yon! Lumagpas ka sa line, Donghyuck!"

"Ha? Hindi kaya! Nasa loob pa 'ko ng line, diba Jeno?"

"Lumagpas ka sa line, Hyuckie."

Tumawa ang bata sa sinabi no’ng Jeno samantalang nagreklamo ’yong batang tinawag na Donghyuck.

Tumakbo siya papunta sa tatlong batang naglalaro ng piko. Napahawak siya sa tuhod niya nang hingalin na agad siya sa maikling distansyang tinakbo niya.

"Hello! Pwede sumali?" nakangiting ani niya.

Tinignan siya ng tatlong bata na para bang kinikilatis siya. Nagsalita iyong batang sa tingin niya'y Donghyuck ang pangalan.

"Kayo ba yung bagong lipat sa tabi nila Renjun?"

Napakunot ng noo si Jaemin, "Sino si Renjun?"

"Ako si Renjun! Do’n yung bahay namin!" sigaw ng batang una niyang narinig kanina sabay turo sa bahay na nasa kanan ng bahay nila.

Malaki ang ngiti sa kanya ni Renjun at tila ang mga mata niya'y kumikinang sa kabila ng liwanag ng araw sa hapon na iyon. Napansin niyang may sungking ngipin sa harap si Renjun pero hindi ito naging alintana para ngumiti siya nang pagkalaki-laki kay Jaemin.

_Ang cute niyang ngumiti._

Sinuklian ni Jaemin ang malaking ngiti ni Renjun, "Oo, kami nga 'yon! Jaemin ang pangalan ko."

"Ahh, hi Jaemin! Ako si Donghyuck tapos ito si Jeno. Kampihan na lang tayo para dalawang group."

Naging magkakampi sila ni Renjun. Doon niya nalamang pikon si Renjun samantalang si Donghyuck naman ay malakas mang-asar. Kung wala siguro si Jeno, matagal nang nagkasuntukan ang dalawa.

"Nga pala, uuwi na raw mamaya si Kuya Mark galing Laguna." ani Jeno.

"Talaga ba?!" ani Renjun. Bakas sa mga mata niya ang pagkasabik.

"Nyay, kinikilig ka na naman d’yan porket babalik na 'yung crush mo." pang-aasar ni Donghyuck.

"Hoy, hindi ko crush si Kuya Mark, no!"

"Mama mo hindi crush. Susumbong kita kay Tita mamaya."

"Hindi nga sabi!" tumakbo si Donghyuck nang habulin siya ni Renjun.

"Crush? Ano 'yon, Jeno?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Jaemin, "at sino si Kuya Mark?"

Bakas kay Jeno ang pagkagulat, "Pinsan ko si Kuya Mark. Pero hindi mo talaga alam ibig sabihin ng crush? " Umiling lang si Jaemin.

"Hmm, paano ba. Sabi sa'kin ni Daddy, ang crush daw ay kapag napapangiti ka ng isang tao. Yung kapag nakikita mo siya, nagiging happy ka na lang bigla."

Hindi naintindihan ni Jaemin ang sinabi ni Jeno. Sa isip niya, paano naging iba ang crush kung gano’n din naman ang nadarama niya sa pamilya niya. Ibig ba sabihin noon ay crush niya ang mama niya?

Sinubukan niya itong itanong sa mama niya pero kapareha lang ang sinagot nito sa sinabi ni Jeno. Nilinaw niya lang na hindi niya pwedeng maging crush ang kanyang kapamilya.

Saka niya lang naintindihan ang sinabi ni Jeno nang makalipas ang ilang araw, kumatok si Renjun sa pintuan ng bahay nila.

Nakangiti ang batang lalaki nang pagbuksan niya ito ng pinto. Iyon ay ang ngiting paboritong makita ni Jaemin sa mukha ng kaibigan. Ang mga mata ni Renjun ay nagniningning ‘tulad ng mga bituin sa kalangitan at ang sungki niyang ngipin ay bumabati sa kanya.

Automatiko siyang napangiti nang makita ang bata, "Renjun! Ba't ka naparito?"

"May ibibigay lang sana ako sa'yo." May kinuha si Renjun mula sa attache case niyang hawak. "Ito oh! 'Wag mo pagtatawanan, ha!"

"Huh? Bakit, ano ba 'yan?" Kinuha ni Jaemin ang papel mula sa kamay ni Renjun.

Sa papel na iyon ay isang drawing ng dalawang bahay na kapareha ng istilo at kulay ng bahay nilang dalawa. Sa tapat ay stickman ng dalawang batang magkahawak-kamay. Lumaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Jaemin nang mapagtantong silang dalawa ni Renjun ang nasa drawing.

"Ikaw kasi yung una kong naging kaibigan na kapitbahay namin. Sila Donghyuck at Jeno kasi sa kabilang street pa kaya onting oras lang kami nakakapaglaro tapos pinapauwi na kami."

Hindi nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Renjun at mas lalo lamang itong lumaki, "Pero! Dahil andito ka na, lagi na akong may kalaro! Kaya thank you gift ko na 'yan sa'yo dahil may kasama na ako palagi rito."

Hindi alam ni Jaemin kung anong nadarama niya. Ang alam niya lang ay sobrang saya niya nang marinig ang mga salitang iyon. At sobrang nacu-cute-an siya kay Renjun na gusto niyang pisilin ang matambok na pisngi ng kaibigan.

"Renjun, ang cute mo talaga!" Niyakap ni Jaemin ang bata, maingat na hawak ang drawing upang 'di magusot ang papel.

"O-Oy! Jaemin, 'wag ka nga mangyakap! Hoy, FO na tayo pag 'di mo ko binitiwan!"

Napatawa si Jaemin at binitiwan ang kaibigan. Bumungad sa kanya ang kunot-noo at namumulang mukha ni Renjun. Napangiti lamang siya sa itsura ni Renjun.

_Ahh, ito pala 'yung sinasabi ni Jeno._

“Nana! Jaemin! Jaemin Na!”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jaemin nang magising siya sa mga kalabog sa bintana ng balkonahe niya at sa mga sigaw ni Renjun. Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas pero hindi pa rin siya sanay tuwing binubulabog siya nang ganito ni Renjun tuwing umaga.

“Hoy, gumising ka na d’yan!”

Pinilit niyang bumangon upang buksan ang bintana para silipin si Renjun pero saktong pagusli ng kanyang ulo, tumama sa kanya ang panungkit na ginagamit ni Renjun panghampas sa bintana niya.

“Shit, aray!”

“Narinig ko ‘yon! Isusumbong kita kay Tita mamaya!”

“Sige, isusumbong din kita na minura mo si Donghyuck kahapon!” Nakahawak siya sa noo niya nang labasin niya na ang kaibigan.

“Joke lang, ‘to naman ‘di mabiro.” Nakahawak pa rin si Renjun sa panungkit na gamit niya. Halos nakasagad na ang katawan niya sa gilid ng balkonahe nila para lang maabot ang bintana ni Jaemin.

“Ano ba ‘yon?”

Nginisian siya ni Renjun, “Birthday ni Kuya Mark sa susunod na linggo, diba? Samahan mo ko bumili ng gift mamaya sa SM!”

“Kasama ba sila Jeno?” tanong niya. Ngumiwi naman si Renjun.

“Ayoko isama yung dalawang yun, no. Aasarin lang ako ni Donghyuck tapos mamaya sabihin pa ni Jeno kay Kuya Mark kung anong regalo ko.”

Napatawa naman si Jaemin sa itsura ni Renjun. Pinanggigigilan niya na naman ang nakatatandang kaibigan.

“Sus, kahit ako naman aasarin din kita, no. ‘Di raw crush pero bibilhan ng regalo. Wala ka ngang regalo sa ’kin.”

“Pa’no mo naman nalaman ‘yan eh ‘di ka pa nga nagbi-birthday. Promise may regalo ako sa ‘yo basta ‘wag ka maingay kila Hyuck.”

Natawa na lang ulit si Jaemin, “Oo na, sasamahan na kita. Maligo ka na baka ma-late pa tayo sa school.”

“Yes! Libre kita Zesto mamaya.”

Sinamahan ni Jaemin si Renjun bumili ng guitar pick para kay Mark dahil nahihilig ang pinakamatanda sa kanila sa pagtugtog ng gitara. Namumula niya rin itong binigay kay Mark pagsapit ng birthday nito. Natatawa na lang si Jaemin habang pinagmamasdan niya si Renjun na mautal-utal sa harapan ni Mark. Siya lang sa kanilang apat ang may regalo kay Mark na malamang ay pinag-ipunan niya mula sa maliit nilang baong pera.

Matapos ang mahigit pa sa isang linggo, birthday naman ni Jaemin ang naging celebration nila. Sila-sila lang din ng kanyang pamilya at mga pamilya nila Renjun, Jeno, at Donghyuck ang pumunta.

“Dapat pala isang celebration na lang ‘to si Mark at Jaemin. Magkalapit lang naman birthday nila.” Natatawang sabi ng mama niya.

“Ehh, ‘wag na Tita para maraming pagkain. Saka napunta mga friends ni Kuya Mark ‘pag birthday niya eh hindi naman namin mga ka-close yun.” ani Donghyuck

“Pwede naman, diba Kuya?” tanong ni Jaemin kay Mark na akap niya sa bewang habang nakaakbay sa kanya si Mark.

“Pag gano’n Tita dapat mas bongga kasi dalawa kami ni Jaemin na magbi-birthday.” Nakangising sabi ni Mark.

“Sige, next year. Iimbitahan natin buong barangay. Gano’n ba gusto niyo?” Nagtawanan na lang silang lahat nang sakyan sila ng mga magulang nila.

Naunang umalis sila Donghyuck, Jeno, at Mark kasama ng pamilya nila. Nagliligpit si Jaemin ng mga natirang ulam nang kalabitin siya ni Renjun.

“’O eto na.” ani nito sabay bigay ng maliit na regalong binalot gamit ang colored paper. Sa labas ay may nakadrawing na mga stars at malaking sulat na ‘Happy birthday, Nana!’ gamit ang coloring markers. Bawat letra ay iba ang kulay at may pirma niya sa gilid (na pangalan niya lang na magulo ang pagkakasulat).

“Huh? Wow, may gift talaga siya sa ‘kin.” Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Renjun ngunit napatawa lang siya. “Ano kayang laman nito?”

“Buksan mo kaya nang malaman mo.”

Binuksan ni Jaemin ang maliit na regalo. Maingat niyang pinunit ang papel upang di masira ang mga nakasulat dito. Sa loob ay isang maliit na Ryan keychain na tanda niya’y nakita nila sa isang claw machine sa Tom’s World noong bumili sila ng regalo para kay Mark.

“Hala, nakakuha ka?!” Namamanghang tanong ni Jaemin.

“Siyempre, ako pa ba.” Proud na ngumisi si Renjun sa kanya.

“Yie, thank you, Junnie!” Mahigpit niyang niyakap si Renjun kahit nagpupumiglas ito.

“Ano ba, Jaemin Na! Sasapakin kita!” iritang sabi nito.

“Akala ko nakalimutan mo na ‘yung promise mo eh.”

“Sira ka ba? Paano kita kakalimutang bigyan eh ikaw ‘tong pinakabest friend ko sa lahat.”

Tila napuno ng paru-paro ang kanyang kalamnan sa sinabi ni Renjun. Nagningning ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang narinig kaya naman imbis na pakawalan ang kanyang kaibigan ay mas lalo niya lang hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap dito.

Hindi na naganap ang joint birthday celebration next year ni Jaemin at Mark dahil sa nangyaring paghihiwalay ng mga magulang nito. Dahil din dito ay nagpasyang umuwi ang mama ni Mark sa Canada kasama siya. Hinihintay lang niyang makagraduate si Mark ng elementary bago sila tuluyang lumipat sa ibang bansa.

Sa araw ng pag-alis nila Mark, hindi matigil ang pag-iyak ni Renjun habang nakayakap nang mahigpit sa kuya nila. Silang tatlo naman ay tahimik na naluluha na lang sa gilid habang pinapanood ang tatay ni Jenong maglagay ng mga bagahe sa loob ng kanilang sasakyan.

“’Wag na kayo umiyak, Renjun, Hyuckie. Babalik naman kami siguro pagdating ko ng college? Sabi ni Mama dito niya ako gustong pag-aralin pagdating ng college eh.” Maingat na sabi ni Mark.

Mas lalo lamang humagulgol si Renjun sa narinig, “Pero ang tagal pa no’n, Kuya! Pa’no kung makalimutan mo kami?”

“Pa’no ko naman kayo makakalimutan eh mga baby ko kayo.” Natatawang sabi nito.

Tinawag na si Mark ng mama niya kaya’t isa-isa nilang niyakap ang kanilang kuya bago ito tuluyang sumakay sa kotse. Nang mawala na sa kanilang paningin ang kotse, nagsimula nang maglakad pauwi si Renjun at Jaemin.

Patuloy ang impit na paghikbi ni Renjun habang sila’y naglalakad. Nang mapadaan sila sa park ng subdivision nila, nakaisip ng ideya si Jaemin.

“Junnie, wait. Dito ka muna, may bibilhin lang ako.” Nanghihinang tango lamang ang sagot nito sa kanya.

Mabilis na tumakbo si Jaemin sa direksyon kung saan niya narinig ang pamilyar na kuliling ng mamang sorbetero.

“Manong, sandali po! Bibili po ako!” Tumigil sa paglalakad ang mama nang marinig si Jaemin. “Anong flavor po meron kayo?”

“Keso at ube na lang, iho.”

“Tag-isa po, ‘yung naka-cone.” Kinapa ni Jaemin ang kanyang bulsa upang kunin ang dalawang limang piso na natira sa kanyang baon ngayong araw.

Pinasalamatan niya ang mama bago nagmamadaling tumakbo pabalik sa park kung saan nakaupo si Renjun sa swing.

“’O,” inabot niya ang kesong sorbetes sa kanyang kaibigan. Marahang pinunasan ni Renjun ang kanyang mga luha bago abutin ang sorbetes mula kay Jaemin, “’Wag ka nang umiyak, Junnie. Mamaya sabihin pa ng mga taong binubully kita eh.”

Umupo siya sa isa pang swing sa tabi ni Renjun. Tahimik nilang kinain ang sorbetes nila habang pinapanood ang mga naglalaro sa basketball court.

Nabasag ang katahimikan nang magsalita si Renjun, “Sa tingin mo, maalala pa kaya tayo ni Kuya Mark pagbalik niya?”

“Hmm, oo naman. Ilang taon din niya tayong nakasama kaya imposibleng makalimutan niya tayo nang gano’n gano’n lang.” Tumayo si Jaemin at pumunta sa harap ni Renjun.

“At saka pag nagkaro’n naman na tayo ng mga cellphone, pwede na nating matawagan si Kuya Mark kahit anong oras.” Muling napaluha si Renjun kaya nama’y dali-daling kinuha ni Jaemin ang kanyang face towel sa bulsa.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero nakirot ang kanyang dibdib tuwing nakikita niyang lumuluha ang kanyang kaibigan. Siguro ay pati siya ay sobrang naaapektuhan sa pag-alis ng kanilang kuya.

“Junnie, tahan na. Nilibre na nga kita ng ice cream eh. Dapat ihuhulog ko ‘yan sa alkansya ko kaso pinambili ko na lang ng ice cream mo.”

Mahinang natawa si Renjun habang pinupunasan ni Jaemin ang kanyang mga luha, “Babayaran ko na lang mamaya pag-uwi.”

“Joke lang. Ayan, ‘o. Nakangiti ka na ulit.” Mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti sa mukha ni Renjun, “Hay, crush na crush mo talaga si Kuya Mark, no?”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Renjun, “Heh! Umiiyak din kaya kayo kanina!”

“At least mahina lang! Ikaw d’yan rinig na rinig ka na ata ng mga kapitbahay nila Jeno.”

“Ewan ko sa ‘yo, nang-aasar ka na naman.” Ngumiwi si Renjun, “Tara na, uwi na tayo.”

Naglalakad na sila pauwi nang magsalita si Renjun, “Pero tama ka nga, crush na crush ko talaga si Kuya Mark.”

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Jaemin sa mga narinig. Kahit na matagal niya nang alam ang bagay na iyon, iba pa rin ang pakiramdam na marinig ito mula kay Renjun mismo.

Pagdating nila ng high school ay magkakaklase pa rin silang tatlo sa kanilang una at ikalawang taon. Wala pa ring nagbago sa kanilang apat. Araw-araw ay sabay-sabay pa rin silang napasok at nauwi, except tuwing may project silang kailangan gawin kung saan ‘di sila ang magkakagrupo.

Grade 9 sila nang magkahiwalay sa section. Magkasama si Renjun at Donghyuck habang si Jaemin at Jeno ay magkasamang nahiwalay sa kanila. Mas lalo rin silang naging abala sa pag-aaral at sa mga club na kasali sila kaya nama’y madalang na lang silang magsabay pumasok at umuwi.

Magkasamang naghihintay ng tricycle si Jaemin at Jeno nang tumunog ang cellphone ni Jeno. Mabilis niyang binasa ang message bago ibulsa ulit ang kanyang cellphone.

“Uy, pasabi pala kay Renjun na sa Wednesday dadating ‘yung package na galing kay Kuya Mark.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jaemin, “Huh? Ano raw laman?”

“Yung signed book ni Rick Riordan. Yun daw yung birthday gift sa kanya ni Kuya.”

Mahinang napa-ahh si Jaemin, “Palagi pa rin ba silang magkausap?” May kirot sa kanyang dibdib nang kanya itong tinanong.

Umiling si Jeno, “’Di naman na. No’ng grade 7 oo, pero nung grade 8 ‘di na masyado. Busy rin kasi si Kuya do’n sa school niya.”

Napatahimik na lang si Jaemin habang nag-iisip. Hindi niya alam pero ang bigat ng pakiramdam niya. Para bang may gustong kumawala sa loob niya. Huli na bago pa niya napigilan ang sarili niyang magsalita.

“Jen, I have a question...” bumuntong hininga siya bago sabihin ang kanyang tanong, “Ilang taon yung pinakamahaba mong naging crush?”

Naguguluhan siyang tinignan ni Jeno, “Taon? May crush bang umaabot ng taon?”

“Siguro? Who knows, malay natin diba.” Kibit-balikat ni Jaemin.

“Hmm, siguro nga. 5 months lang kasi yung pinakamahaba ko… Pero Jaem, sa 'kin lang, ha? ‘Pag taon na kasi yung lumipas tapos crush mo pa rin ang isang tao, 'di na lang yun crush.” Makahulugan siyang tinignan ni Jeno bago ito nagpatuloy.

“Gusto mo na yung taong 'yon, Jaemin.”

Napatigil si Jaemin sa pagkukuyakoy nang marinig ang mga katagang iyon. Tila nalagutan siya ng hininga nang magproseso sa kanyang isip ang sinabi ni Jeno.

Iniwas niya na lamang ang kanyang tingin at pinaglaruan ang straps ng bag niya, “Ahh, gano’n ba.”

“May ‘di ka ba sinasabi sa ‘min, Jaem?” marahang tanong ni Jeno.

“Uhm, may crush kasi ako tapos…”

“Tapos…?”

Napalunok muna si Jaemin bago magpatuloy, “7 years na kasing siya.”

“7 years?! Seryoso ba?!” nanlalaki ang matang tanong ni Jeno.

Nanahimik na lang si Jaemin at nanatiling nakatitig sa daan na tila ba’y may interesante siyang nakikita roon.

“Bakit parang kilala ko na kung sino ‘to? Si—"

“Uy, Jaemin, Jeno! Nandito pa pala kayo?” sigaw ni Renjun na tumatakbo papunta sa kanila.

Agad na napabalikwas si Jaemin at tuwid na tumayo, “Ah, ang tagal kasi dumating ng trike eh. Tapos na kayo sa choir?”

“Oo, ang dami kasing absent kaya pinauwi na lang kami nang maaga.”

Ilang sandali pa ay may dumating nang tricycle. Agad-agad na sumakay si Jaemin sa likod upang maiwasang makatabing umupo si Renjun sa loob ng trike. Mariin siyang tinignan ni Jeno bago ito pumasok sa loob.

Pagkauwi niya’y tumunog ang kanyang cellphone na ‘di niya man tignan ay alam niya na kung kanino galing. Binuksan niya lamang ang chat nang matapos siyang magbihis ng pambahay at mahiga sa kama.

_**jenjen ^_^** _

jaem

it’s renjun, right?

Lumipas ang ilang taon at grade 12 na sila. Doon pa rin sila sa kasalukuyan nilang school nag Senior High. Mas lalo silang napaghiwalay nang magkakaibang strand ang kinuha nila. Nag-STEM si Jeno, si Jaemin naman ay nag-ABM habang magkasamang nag-HUMSS si Renjun at Donghyuck.

Malimit na lang silang magkita sa campus dahil sa magkakaibang palapag ang classroom nila. Mas marami ring ginagawa sa Senior High kumpara sa Junior High kaya nama’y sa chat na lang sila minsan nagkakausap.

Pero dahil papalapit na ang exams nila para sa college, nagkaron sila ng oras ulit para magkita-kita at magkakasamang magreview. Ngunit hirap makasabay ang tatlo dahil sobrang STEM-centered ng college entrance exams at lalo naman kay Renjun at Donghyuck na walang naging math subject sa taong ito.

Buti na lang ay matiyaga si Jeno na ituro sa kanila ang basics ng trigonometry at calculus na sigurado silang kasama sa exams. Kapalit nito ay si Donghyuck at Renjun ang nagturo ng language at naghanap ng practices para sa reading comprehension parts ng exam. Habang si Jaemin ay tanging business math lang ang naiambag sa group reviews nila.

“Grabe, ‘di ko talaga maintindihan bakit tatlong buwan na, ayaw pa rin makipag-break ni Donghyuck sa mokong na ‘yon.” Inis na sinabi ni Renjun.

Nasa balkonahe sila ng kanilang bahay. Nagsasampay siya ng mga damit niya habang si Renjun naman ay nakatambay lang, nagpapahinga bago ipagpatuloy ang pagrereview.

“Sus, ikaw nga d’yan may crush ka pa rin kay Kuya Mark.” Napangiwi na lang siya sa isip niya. Siya talaga ‘tong nananakit sa sarili niya eh.

Napaismid si Renjun, “Hoy wala na ‘yon, no. Ang tagal tagal na no’n Nana, pwede ba. Nandidiri na lang ako sa tuwing naalala ko no’ng lagi ko siyang sinusundan nung bata.”

“Weh? Eh ba’t umayaw ka do’n sa date niyo ni Yangyang?” paghahamon ni Jaemin.

“Sira ka ba? Kita mong CETs season tapos iisipin ko pa ‘yang pagjojowa.” Inirapan siya ni Renjun.

Natawa na lang si Jaemin, “Multitask! Ang hina naman, sir Renjun.”

“Gago. Kung magsalita ka ‘kala mo napakadami mo nang naging jowa eh hanggang M.U. ka lang naman. Takot sa commitment, ampota.”

Napailing lang si Jaemin at ngumisi, “Wait ka lang, Junnie. Pagdating ng college magkakajowa na ako.”

Tinignan lang siya ni Renjun, “Ba’t college pa? May hinihintay ka?”

 _Meron_. “Wala. Alam mo, parehas lang naman tayong walang jowa rito eh.”

“Kaya nga! Okay na ‘yan, andyan ka naman eh.” Nakangising sabi ni Renjun.

Tila nagwala ang mga paru-parong nasa kalamnan ni Jaemin. Si Renjun talaga ang may kasalanan. Ang mga salita niyang walang mintis na pinapabilis ang pagtibok ng puso ni Jaemin. Ang mga maaamong mata niyang sa t’wing nakatangin sa kanya ay pakiramdam ni Jaemin ay silang dalawa lang ang nasa mundong ito. At ang ngiti sa labi niyang laging nagbibigay ligaya kay Jaemin.

Ngunit hindi niya kaya itong sabihin kay Renjun nang ‘di ibinubunyag ang kanyang buong nadarama. Kaya, as usual, idadaan niya na lang ito sa biro.

“Yiee, kinikilig ako, Junnie. Ikaw lang sapat na, pare.”

“Tangina ka, kilabutan ka nga sa pinagsasabi mo, Jaemin.”

Natapos ang graduation nila at nakapasa sila sa university na gusto nila ngunit medyo may kalayuan ito sa tirahan nila. Naging mahirap ang adjustment nila nang magsimula sila sa college. Buti na lang ay binigyan si Jeno ng kotse ng lolo niya. Madalas ay sumasabay silang tatlo kapag kapareha nila ito ng oras ng klase tuwing umaga.

Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw at natapos na ang first semester nila sa college. Lumabas sila para kumain ng samgyup upang magcelebrate sa pagsurvive matapos ang limang buwang paghihirap.

“Anong meron, ba’t bigla kang nag-aya ng inom?” ani Jaemin.

Nasa balkonahe ulit sila ng kanilang sariling bahay. Binato ni Renjun ang isang bote ng Tanduay Ice na walang kahirap-hirap na sinalo ni Jaemin.

“Kailangan talaga may dahilan? ‘Di ba pwedeng namimiss ko lang ‘yung lasa ng alak?”

“Asus, kilala na kita, Renjun Huang. Oo, nainom ka kahit walang dahilan pero ‘yung ikaw mag-aya?” Napaismid si Jaemin, “I’m not your best friend for more than a decade now if I haven’t memorized already how you act, Junnie.”

Inirapan lang siya ng binata, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“So, care to share the reason behind your impromptu drinking sesh?”

“Gago ka, aasarin mo lang ako eh.”

“Ba’t naman? Tungkol sa’n ba ‘yan?” Kunot-noong tanong ni Jaemin.

Matagal bago sumagot si Renjun ng mahinang, “Mark Lee.”

Napatigil si Jaemin sa pag-inom ngunit agad rin siyang nakabawi at ngumisi, “Pfft.”

“Jaemin Na, ibabato ko sa ‘yo ‘tong boteng ‘to pag ‘di ka tumahimik d’yan.”

Itinaas ni Jaemin ang kanyang mga kamay na tila nagpapahiwatig ng pagsuko, “Okay, okay. Shut up na ko. Now, continue, mamser.”

Bumuntong hininga si Renjun bago magsalita, “Remember how he said he’ll be back for college? Ano na ‘yon, Nana, 2nd year na siya this year. Heck, we’re already done with one semester pero siya? Nando’n pa rin sa Canada.”

Umigting ang panga ni Jaemin, “Akala ko ba wala ka nang nararamdaman para kay Kuya Mark, Renjun?”

“Ewan,” nagkibit-balikat si Renjun, “I mean, siguro kasi pinanghahawakan ko pa rin ‘yung salita niya kahit wala naman na akong nararamdaman para sa kanya. You know, the usual holding onto what made you feel a lot before just to feel something even though you’re clearly done with it.”

“But Renjun, isn’t the way how you’re still holding on very telling? That no matter how your mind thinks there’s nothing anymore, your heart is saying otherwise?” Masakit para kay Jaemin ang sambitin ang mga salitang ‘yon ngunit siya si Jaemin eh. Takbuhan ni Renjun tuwing hindi niya na alam kung anong nangyayari sa feelings niya.

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Renjun, “Alam mo, punyeta ka rin no. Kaya nga ako nag-inom para malimutan ‘yang pesteng feelings na ‘yan tapos you’ll go on complete Papa Jack on me.” Natawa naman si Jaemin.

“God, I should have taken Yangyang’s date offer. Or given Kuya Hendery my number. Or even Kuya Doyoung who dedicated a song for me no’ng foundation day no’ng grade 9.”

Sarkastikong tumawa si Renjun, “But no. I rejected all of them because of... Mark Lee, who I only talk to once a month ever since grade 10 started.”

It hurts Jaemin to hear how Renjun rejected all those guys because of one guy who he has been head over heels with for more than a decade now. It hurts that if Mark Lee wasn’t in the picture, Renjun would have said yes to all those guys. Except him.

“Man, I can’ t even curse his name because this isn’t his fault. It’s just me and my idiotic heart clinging onto him after so much years.” Uminom si Renjun mula sa kanyang bote.

“Ang tanga, Jaemin. Sooobraang tanga na nakakairitang isipin.”

Napatitig na lang si Jaemin kay Renjun na nakatingala sa mga bituin, “Yeah, ang tanga nga.” _Sobra_.

“But you know, Renjun? When it comes to your heart, there’s just no stopping in whoever it beats for.” Uminom muna si Jaemin sa kanyang bote bago magpatuloy. “Kahit na sobrang tanga, sobrang masokista, sobrang nakakagago, wala eh.”

Tumingala siya nang maramdaman niya ang nagbabadyang luha sa kanyang mga mata. “Anong magagawa mo, eh siya ‘yung gusto mo eh.”

“You speak as if you’re experiencing some kind of heartbreak.” Marahang napatawa si Renjun. “Sinong nanakit sa puso ng isang Jaemin Na?”

Napangisi lang si Jaemin, “Wala. Kakanood ko lang ‘yan ng KDramas.”

“Forgot how much of a sucker for romance you are.”

Naghari ang katahimikan sa kanila. Tanging ang pag-inom lang nila ang nagbibigay tunog kasama ang mga kuliglig sa mapayapang gabi. Nang mapansin ni Jaemin na ubos na ang laman ng bote niya ay napagpasyahan niyang pumasok na ngunit bago pa siya makapagsalita ay nagbitiw si Renjun ng mga salitang kahit kailan ay ‘di niya inakalang manggagaling sa binata.

“Pa’no kaya kung tayo na lang?”

Bumuka ang mga labi ni Jaemin sa gulat, “H-Hah?”

Umikot si Renjun upang diretso siyang tignan sa mga mata, “Sabi ko, pa’no kung maging tayo na lang.”

“Renjun, may tama ka na ba?”

Humalukipkip si Renjun, “Gago, ‘di ako gano’n kalightweight, no.”

“Eh ba’t kung ano-ano na ‘yang sinasabi mo d’yan?”

“I mean, why not?” nagkibit-balikat ang binata. “Single ka, single ako. We'll just do what couples do without the label.”

Napanganga si Jaemin, “So, sa madaling salita, M.U.?”

“Yes.”

Halos hindi kinakaya ni Jaemin ang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Renjun. Napapaisip siya kung paanong gano’n lang kadali para sa binata ang magsabi ng gano’n samantalang siya ay malapit nang mabaliw sa mga naiisip niya. Sa mga bagay na dati ay nasa isip niya lang, ngayon ay may posibilidad nang mangyari.

“Renjun…”

Mariin siyang tinignan ni Renjun gamit ang mga maaamong mata nito, “C'mon, Nana, let's just try it. If one or both of us are uncomfortable then we'll stop.”

Alam ni Jaemin na pagsisisihan niya ito sa dulo. Alam niyang siya itong masasaktan mag-isa kapag napagtanto ni Renjun na hanngang kaibigan niya lang kayang makita si Jaemin. Alam niyang ibang lebel nang pagpapakatanga kung pumayag pa siya sa alok ni Renjun.

Pero anong magagawa niya kung ito ang pinakamalapit na bagay na makukuha niya mula kay Renjun? Alam niyang kahit kailan ay hindi niya makukuha si Renjun dahil hindi man aminin ni Renjun, alam ni Jaemin na simula’t sapul, ang puso niya ay pagmamay-ari na ni Mark Lee.

Masisisi mo ba siya kung gusto niyang maranasan kahit sandali lang.

Kahit pansamantala lang.

Kahit ilang araw lang.

Masisisi mo ba siya kung gusto niyang maranasan ang pakiramdam na sa kanya ang taong matagal niya nang minamahal?

“Fine. If one of us wants out, we'll stop. No questions asked.”

_May tama na talaga ‘to._

“No questions asked.”

_At matagal na akong may tama rito._

Tuwid na tumayo si Jaemin mula sa pagkakasandal sa railing ng kanyang balkonahe at itinabi ang bote kung sa’n ito’y hindi mababasag.

“Wait, matutulog ka na?” tanong ni Renjun.

“Yeah, sumakit bigla ulo ko.”

Tumango na lang si Renjun at pinanood siyang pumasok sa kanyang kwarto.

“Good night, Nana.”

Napatigil si Jaemin mula sa pagbukas ng kanyang pinto. Hindi pa rin siya sigurado kung seryoso ang binata sa alok nito. Tahimik siyang humiling sa kanyang utak na sana bukas ay hindi makalimutan ng binata ang lahat ng nangyari ngayong gabi. Ngunit may isang paraan lang siya para malaman.

“And Renjun,” bumuntong hininga si Jaemin, “I'm expecting a sweet good morning message tomorrow.”

_**wang renjunnie** _

hi

well, fuck

uhm idk how to do this

good morning, nana

i hope you have a great day ahead

<3

Simula ng araw na iyon, nagbago ang turingan ni Jaemin at Renjun. Nagdadalawang isip bago magbitiw ng mga salita. Nagkakapaan kung paano ba dapat silang kumilos. Mga nahihiyang dampi ng mga kamay na agad-agad ring binabawi.

Isang buwan na ang nakalipas pero gano’n pa rin sila. Parehong takot na hawakan ang isa’t isa na tipong ‘yong pag-akbay na gawain naman nila noon pa, nagdadalawang isip pa silang gawin.

**_wang renjunnie_ **

junnie, what time tapos ng meeting niyo?

i’m almost done here

sabay na tayo?

god, i dont know

we’re still debating on what theme to use

hey, dont stress yourself too much may 9 am ka pa bukas

fuck oo nga pala

you’re hungry na no thats why you’re already cranky as hell

what do u want to eat

no uwi ka na u have a 7 am bukas

junnie, im still at campus pa naman

and you owe me from last time remember >:(

fine

jolly hotdog pls :(

ok ill be there in 15

see u ^^

thank u nana <3

Matapos mabili ang pagkain ni Renjun, dumiretso siya sa org room ng binata at naghintay sa labas. Nagbasa muna siya ng mga announcement sa portal habang naghihintay kay Renjun.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas nang nagsimula nang maglabasan ang mga tao mula sa silid. Mabilis niyang nakita si Renjun na isinusuksok ang maraming papel na hawak nito sa tote bag niya. Nang makita niya si Jaemin ay agad niya itong pinuntahan sa pwesto nito.

“Huy, naghintay ka ba nang matagal?”

“Not really, 5 minutes lang.”

“Sorry talaga ah. We kind of procrastinated so we’re cramming everything today.”

“It’s fine.” Inabot ni Jaemin ang maliit na paper bag na may logo ng Jollibee sa harap. “Here, kainin mo na habang mainit-init pa.”

Kaagad itong tinanggap ni Renjun at nginitian si Jaemin, “Thank you so, so much. I’ve been craving for this the whole day.”

“Got you peach mango pie too. May tubig pa ko sa bag if you’re thirsty.”

Bubuksan na dapat ni Renjun ang paper bag nang tawagin siya ni Ryujin, isa sa mga kasamahan niya sa org niya.

“Renjun, naiwan mo binder mo.”

Mabilis itong tinanggap ni Renjun, “Uy, thank you! May recit pa naman kami bukas baka ma-tres na ko kapag ‘di ako nakasagot do'n.”

“Si redacted ba? Gagi, ingat ka do’n, muntik na akong bumagsak sa kanya last sem.” Natatawang sambit ni Ryujin.

Namataan niya si Jaemin na nakatayo lang sa tabi ni Renjun. “Oh! Boyfriend mo?”

Ramdam ni Jaemin ang pagtigil ni Renjun sa gilid niya. Tila nag-iisip kung sa paanong paraan niya ba dapat ipakilala si Jaemin ngunit bago pa siya makapagpasya, nauna nang nagsalita si Jaemin.

“Best friend.” Ani Jaemin sabay tipid na ngumiti.

Napa-ah naman si Ryujin, “Ikaw pala si Jaemin! I’m Ryujin. Sige, Renjun see you next week na lang.”

Nang umalis si Ryujin ay nagsimula na silang maglakad papuntang sakayan. Tahimik silang dalawa na tila tinitimbang pa nila sa kanilang isip ang pangyayari kanina.

“Bakit best friend sinabi mo?” maingat na tanong ni Renjun sa kanya.

“Well, I can’t exactly say M.U. without stirring more complications, diba?”

Hindi naman nakapagsalita ang binata at tahimik na nginuya ang kinakain niya.

Bumuntong hininga si Jaemin, “Renjun, you don’t have to feel bad because that’s what we truly are.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” Mahinang sambit ng binata.

Tahimik na naglakad ang dalawa nang mapatid si Renjun sa isang ‘di pantay na bahagi ng kalsada. Agad na hinawakan ni Jaemin ang kanyang kamay at hinila upang ‘di siya sumalampak sa daan.

“Hay, tingin-tingin kasi sa dinadaanan, Renjun. ‘Di ‘yung kain lang nang kain.” Tumatawang sinabi niya.

Sinamaan lamang siya ng tingin ng binata at nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng kanyang Jolly Hotdog. Bibitiwan na sana ni Jaemin ang kamay ni Renjun nang higpitan ni Renjun ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ni Jaemin.

Dama ni Jaemin ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya nang maramdaman ang paggalaw nga mga daliri ni Renjun hanggang sa pumasok ang mga ito sa espasyo sa gitna ng kanyang mga daliri.

Sinulyapan niya ang kanilang mga kamay at dama niya ang pagpula ng kanyang mga tenga sa nakita. Saktong-sakto ang sukat ng kamay ni Renjun sa loob ng kanyang kamay na tila perpekto ang pagkakahulma nito para sa isa’t isa.

Mula noong araw na iyon ay nagkaroon na sila ng lakas ng loob na kumilos na parang sila ay totoong magkasintahan. Nagsimula sa simpleng paghahawak-kamay sa tuwing sila’y maglalakad pauwi at sa pagbabalik ng kanilang nakasanayang pag-akbay (na ngayon ay may nakakabit nang malisya), hanggang sa mga bagay na kanila nang nakahiligan ‘tulad ng pagtakbo ni Jaemin ng kanyang mga daliri sa malambot na buhok ni Renjun, pagyakap ni Renjun sa bewang ni Jaemin, at ang magagaang halik na iniiwan nila sa noo ng isa’t isa.

He never wants to leave this small bubble of happiness they have. Ayaw niya nang bumalik sa pagiging side character sa buhay ni Renjun. Ayaw niya nang bumalik sa mga araw, mga taong hamak na best friend lang siya. Hindi man siya sigurado kung anong mangyayari sa kanila sa huli, handa siyang gawin ang lahat para lang protektahan kung anong mayroon sila ngayon.

Pero lahat ay may hangganan. Lahat ng masasayang araw ay nagtatapos. Dapat pala’y madiin niyang itinatak sa utak niya na bilang lang ang mga araw na ito, na pansamantala lang naman siya.

Binitiwan ni Renjun ang kamay niya upang kunin ang cellphone nito. Nasa gate sila ng subdivision nila upang hintayin ang van na maghahatid kila Renjun para sa three-day seminar nila sa Pasay.

“Papunta na raw sila rito.” Pagbasa ni Renjun sa text sa kanyang phone.

“Text mo ko pag dumating na kayo do’n ah?”

Inaantok na tumango si Renjun at isinandal ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Jaemin, “Nakakatamad pumunta.”

Natawa naman nang mahina sa Jaemin at binalot ang kanyang braso sa bewang ng binata.

“Hmm, isipin mo na lang na exempted ka sa recit niyo bukas dahil d’yan.”

Ngumiwi lang si Renjun at mas lalong binaon ang kanyang mukha sa espasyo sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat ng binata.

Ilang minuto silang nanatili sa gano’ng pwesto nang mamataan na ni Jaemin ang van na may university crest nila sa gilid. Mahina niyang tinapik ang bewang ng binata upang gisingin ito mula sa saglit na pagkakaidlip.

“Dito na sila, Junnie.”

Humiwalay si Renjun sa kanya at humikab.

“Okay na, bumalik ka na sa bahay niyo, Nana. Mamayang 10 pa naman pasok mo.”

“Sige, sige. Take care of yourself, okay?” lumapit siya kay Renjun at magaang hinalikan ang binata sa kanyang noo.

“You, too.” Pinisil ni Renjun ang kanyang pisngi hanggang sa magreklamo na siya sa binata. Tumawa lamang ito at tumakbo na papunta kung saan huminto ang van nila.

Tumalikod na si Jaemin nang makapasok na si Renjun sa van. Magsisimula na sana siyang maglakad pauwi nang bumungad sa kanyang harapan si Jeno na bakas sa mukha ang pagkagulat sa kanyang nasaksihan.

Halatang napatigil ito mula sa morning jog nito. Tahimik siyang naglakad papunta sa binata habang nakukuyom ang kamao sa mga bulsa ng kanyang jacket.

Nilagpasan niya ang binata at matapos ang ilang sandali ay narinig niya ang mga yapak nitong sumusunod sa kanya.

Tahimik silang naglakad hanggang sa makarating sila sa park ng subdivision nila. Dumiretso si Jaemin doon at umupo sa swing. Nagdalawang isip muna si Jeno ngunit sa huli ay umupo rin sa isa pang swing sa gilid ni Jaemin.

“Jaem...” Bumuntong hininga si Jeno bago magsalita. “Kayo na ni Renjun?”

“Hindi. Mag-M.U. lang kami.” Matigas na pagkakasabi ni Jaemin.

“Jaemin, that’s just the euphemism for walang label.”

Mariing napapikit si Jaemin, “Yes, but we know what we’re doing and we both know our limits, okay Jen?”

“But does he already know about how you feel for him?” mapaghamong tanong ni Jeno. 

Hindi naman nakapagsalita si Jaemin. Matagal na siyang nagpapasalamat kay Jeno noong itinago nito ang kanyang sikreto at hindi siya nito pinipilit makipag-usap tungkol dito. Pero alam ni Jaemin na umabot na siya sa hangganan nito. Simula nang umoo siya sa setup nila ni Renjun, alam niyang umabot na siya sa hangganan niya. Sa hangganan ng pagiging tanga para kay Renjun.

“Jaemin?” maingat ang boses ni Jeno na tila’y hinihimok siya upang magsalita pa.

“N-No. But you don’t need to worry, I’ll tell him. Just give me time until...” bakas sa tono ni Jaemin ang desperasyon.

“Until what? Until he returns your feelings?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Jeno.

Mariing tinignan ni Jaemin ang mga mata ni Jeno, “Exactly. I don’t want to lose whatever we have just for my feelings to be out in the open. Ang mahalaga ay masaya ako kung anong meron sa ‘min.”

Nang makita niya ang awa sa mga mata ni Jeno, inilihis niya ang kanyang tingin at kinuyom ang kanyang mga kamao. Bakas ang lungkot sa malumanay na boses ni Jeno nang siya ay magsalita.

“Listen, Jaemin. As much as I want to give you all the time you need, I’m afraid you don’t have much time.”

Naguguluhan niyang tinigan ang kanyang kabigan, “Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

“Uuwi na si Kuya Mark sa susunod na linggo.” Bumuntong hininga si Jeno bago magpatuloy. “Dito na siya mag-aaral starting this sem and dito na rin siya magtatapos.”

Sa tatlong araw na wala si Renjun, walang ibang inisip si Jaemin kundi ang nalalapit na pagbalik ng kuya Mark Lee nila. Natatakot siya. Para bang sinampal siya ng realidad na oras na para gumising mula sa kanyang napakagandang panaginip.

Nang nakabalik si Renjun ay sinubukan niyang umakto na para bang walang nangyari. Gusto niyang tanungin ang binata kung alam na ba nito ang tungkol sa pagbabalik ng kuya nila.

Ngunit takot si Jaemin. Takot na takot siya sa pwedeng sabihin ni Renjun. Sa pwedeng mangyari. Na baka isang araw, gigising na lang siyang wala na si Renjun sa kanya.

Tatlong araw bago ang dating ni Mark ay napansin na ni Jaemin ang pagkabalisa ni Renjun. Madalas itong natutulala habang sila’y kumakain o ‘di kaya naman ay palagi itong nakatingin sa kanyang telepono na tila ba ay may hinihintay na mensaheng dumating.

Kinagabihan ay inaya siya ni Renjun na tumambay muna sa kwarto ng binata. Agad siyang hinila nito sa kama nito at hiniga ang ulo sa kanyang dibdib.

Automatikong nilagay ni Jaemin ang kanyang kamay sa ulo ng binata at inayos ang buhok nitong nagulo sa pagmamadaling humiga.

Alam ni Jaemin. Alam niya kung bakit nagkakaganito si Renjun. Isang tao lang naman ang nakakapagpagalaw kay Renjun nang ganito.

“Uuwi na raw si Kuya Mark sa Wednesday.”

Hindi naman umimik si Renjun at hinigpitan lang ang pagkakayakap sa bewang niya.

Marahang tinawag ni Jaemin ang pangalan ng binata, “Renjun...”

“Ano naman ngayon kung uuwi na siya?” mahinang tanong ni Renjun.

Hindi naman nakapagsalita si Jaemin at ipinagpatuloy lang ang mabagal na pagtakbo ng kanyang mga daliri sa buhok ni Renjun.

“Nana, I can hear your mind running miles from here.”

Nang magsalita si Jaemin, ang boses niya ay hinang-hina at pabulong na kung hindi nakayakap sa kanya si Renjun ay tiyak na hindi niya ito maririnig.

“Itutuloy pa ba natin ‘to?”

“A-Anong ibig mong sabihin?”

Kinuyom ni Renjun ang kanyang kamay na nasa bewang ni Jaemin. Hinuli nito ang damit ni Jaemin na tila pinipigilan siya sa kung ano mang balak niyang gawin.

“Ayaw mo na ba?” mahinang tanong ni Renjun.

Maingat na inalis ni Jaemin ang brasong nakapulupot sa kanya at napaupo sa kama ni Renjun.

“No. God, no Renjun. But Kuya Mark’s coming home and...” Pinadaan ni Jaemin ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang buhok.

“Renjun, ayokong sa huli ay marerealize mo na panakip butas mo lang naman ako.”

Agad na umupo sa harap niya si Renjun at nilagay ang mga palad nito sa kanyang mukha upang ipagtagpo ang kanilang nga mata.

“Jaem, hey. Hindi ka panakip butas, okay?” bakas sa boses ni Renjun ang desperasyon.

“Nothing will change once Kuya Mark is here, okay? We’re still Junnie and Nana. I’ll still text you good mornings and we’ll still eat your favorite tapsilog every Mondays.”

Nagsisimula nang humapdi ang mga mata ni Jaemin ngunit pinilit niyang hindi maluha sa harap ni Renjun. Mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Renjun na nasa kanyang pisngi tulad ng paghawak niya sa mga salitang sinambit ng binata.

“Jaemin, walang magbabago, okay?”

Pero ramdam ni Jaemin kung paano nagbago ang lahat nang bumalik si Mark Lee sa buhay nilang lahat

_**renjunnie <3 ** _

junnie our classes just ended ^o^

sabay na tayo uwi?

nana sorry :(

may kailangan kaming irevise ni jeno sa budget ng org namin

okayyy ihahatid ka raw ba niya pauwi?

hindi eh may class pa kasi siya pero uhm

nagpresenta si kuya mark na ihatid ako

ahh

okay ingat kayo

text me when you’re home?

always. ingat sa pag-uwi nana <3

Isang linggo matapos ang pagdating ni Mark ay inaya sila ni Donghyuck na magkaroon ng salu-salo sa bahay nila Renjun. Hindi naman ito napigilan ng binata lalo pa’t pumayag silang lahat.

“Kuya, may tinik pa ‘yang nasa kutsara mo.” Ani Jeno bago pa masubo ni Mark ang kanyang kutsara.

“Shit.” Agad na binaba ni Mark ang kanyang kutsara upang hanapin ang tinik na kanyang hindi napansin.

Tumawa ng malakas si Donghyuck, “Grabe, ang tanda tanda mo na Mark Lee pero parang bata ka pa rin magtinik ng isda.”

“Sorry na!” maang ng nakatatanda.

“Hay, sabi ko naman kasi kay Mama na ‘wag mag isda ngayong araw eh.” Kinuha ni Renjun ang kanyang hinimay na isda sa kanyang plato. “Heto, Kuya.”

“Huy, ano ka ba Renjun, okay lang! Nakakahiya naman kay Tita. Teka, wala ka nang ulam.”

Nagsimulang maglabas ng sama ng loob si Donghyuck tungkol sa propesor niya samantalang pinagmamasdan lang ni Jaemin si Mark nang magsimula itong maghimay ng isda. Kumpara sa paghihimay niya kanina, mas matagal at mas maingat niya itong ginawa ngayon habang nagtatawanan ang tatlo.

Nang matapos siya ay kinuha niya ang mga ito at nilagay sa plato ni Renjun.

“Ayan! Chineck ko nang mabuti and wala nang tinik.”

Mahinang natawa si Renjun, “Salamat, Kuya.”

Nang ibalik niya ang mga mata niya sa harap niya, sumalubong sa kanya ang makahulugang tingin ni Jeno. Binaba niya agad ang kanyang tingin sa pagkain niya nang bigla siyang tawagin ni Mark.

“Ay, Jaem, nga pala. Anong balak mo sa birthday mo?”

“Wala pa, Kuya. Baka kasi ‘di makauwi si Mama from Manila since walang mag-aalaga sa lola ko.”

Naghugis na letrang ‘o’ ang labi ni Mark at tumango, “If wala ka pa ring balak, pag-isahin na lang natin birthdays natin. You know, how we were supposed to celebrate it before I left.”

Ramdam niya ang mabigat na tingin sa kanya ni Jeno sa harapan niya at ang pagtuwid ng upo ni Renjun sa tabi niya.

Tipid na ngumiti si Jaemin at sinabing, “Sure, Kuya. I’ll let you know.”

_**renjunnie <3 ** _

nanaaaaa

i have free cut today yeet

gala tayo?

junnie sorry i cant :(

im cramming a paper eh

oof okay ill accompany u na lang

ure at the lib right

yup

oks will bring u ur fav chocolate ^^

aaa thank u <3

Tumabi si Renjun sa kanya at pasimpleng ibinigay sa kanya ang dalawang malaking bar ng Snickers. Kinuha niya ang mga ito at maingat na binuksan ang isa at tahimik na kumain.

“Thank you, Junnie. Nasasabog na talaga ako dito sa reaction paper na ‘to. Ubos na ubos na braincells ko, pucha.”

Natawa naman si Renjun sa lukot na mukha ni Jaemin. Nilagay niya ang mga daliri niya sa noo ni Jaemin upang masahihin ito.

“Magpahinga ka kasi once in a while. Mas lalo ka lang walang maiisip pag pressured kang tapusin ‘yan agad.”

“Pero Junnie,” ipinatong niya ang kanyang baba sa balikat ni Renjun. “one hour na lang meron ako para matapos ‘yan tapos nangangalahati pa lang ako.”

Pinisil ni Renjun ang tungki ng ilong ni Jaemin na mas lalong nagpausli sa ibabang labi nito, “Oo na, tutulungan na kita. Tama na ‘yang pagpapababy mo.”

Kaagad napangiti si Jaemin at umupo nang tuwid. Namataan niya ang isang malaking pack ng Cadbury, ang paboritong tsokolate ni Renjun, sa loob ng tote bag nito.

“Bumili ka rin ng Cadbury mo?”

“Ahh. Bigay lang sa ‘kin ‘yan.” Sabi ni Renjun habang binabasa ang mga naitype na ni Jaemin sa kanyang laptop.

“Nino?” tanong ni Jaemin.

Napalunok muna si Renjun bago mahinang nagsalita, “Bigay ni Kuya Mark. Nagkita kasi kami sa 7eleven kanina tapos nilibre ako pagkatapos ko bayaran yung sa ‘yo.”

Tila may bumara sa lalamunan ni Jaemin na simpleng ahh na lang ang kanyang naging tugon.

“Nana, saang part to tungkol? Para kasing ang vague ng pagkaka-explain mo eh.”

Nilipat ni Jaemin ang kanyang tingin sa laptop niya. Halatang sinusubukan ni Renjun na iwan na ang usapin tungkol sa nangyari kanina. Huminga nang malalim si Jaemin bago ipinokus ang kanyang atensyon sa reaction paper niya.

Nagsimula na siyang magbilang.

Tumanggi si Jaemin sa alok ni Mark na pag-isahin ang celebration ng birthday nila nang matanggap niya ang text ng mama niyang makakauwi ito sa birthday niya.

Nag-aya na lang si Mark ng inuman sa isang chill restobar malapit sa university nila. Silang apat lang kasama ang tatlong kaibigan ni Mark mula pagkabata ang imbitado.

Naging masaya ang usapan kahit na ngayon na lang nila ulit nakita si Lucas, Mina, at Jungwoo. Madaldal pa rin si Lucas tulad ng dati kaya naman ay hindi sila nauubusan ng pinag-uusapan. Nasa ikatlong tower na sila nang may itanong si Lucas kay Mark.

“So, Mark, ba’t ka pa ba bumalik sa Pinas when you were about to finish your degree in Canada?”

“Man, I told you my mom always wanted me to graduate in a university here.”

“Weh, ‘yun lang ba talaga?” pangiintriga ni Donghyuck.

Natawa naman si Mark, “Ang issue niyo talaga.”

Akala nila ay iibahin na ni Mark ang usapan nang bigla itong seryosong ngumiti.

“But yeah, there’s another reason why I decided to come back.” Inubos muna nito ang laman ng baso niya bago magpatuloy.

“May gusto kasi akong balikan. Sabi ko, come college, uuwi na ko. Well, nalate nga lang ng 2 years.” Natawa ito.

Uminom si Jaemin sa baso niya habang hinihintay magpatuloy si Mark. Nakita niya sa gilid ng kanyang mata kung pa’no tinignan ni Mark si Renjun at sinabing,

“But I do hope I’m not too late for him.”

Humigpit ang hawak niya sa kanyang baso kasabay ng paghigpit ng hawak ni Renjun sa kanyang kamay sa ilalim ng la mesa.

Kaagad na kinantyawan nila Lucas si Mark. Inalog-alog niya pa ito sa balikat habang ‘di makapaniwalang tumingin kay Mark.

“Ayon naman pala, may binalikan. Sino ba yan, Mark Lee? ” Pangaasar ni Mina.

“Ewan ko sa inyo, uminom na nga lang kayo d’yan.”

Naramdaman ni Jaemin ang pag-vibrate ng kanyang cellphone kaya naman ay binitawan niya ang kamay ni Renjun upang kunin ito sa bulsa niya. Kita niya ang pagyuko ni Renjun sa gilid ng kanyang mata.

Mabilis na binasa ni Jaemin ang text ng kanyang ina bago ito ibalik ulit sa kanyang bulsa.

“Uy Kuya, una na ako. Nagtext kasi sa ‘kin si Mama, may emergency raw eh.”

Agad namang napatingin sa kanya si Mark, “Hala, seryoso ba? Do you want me to drive you home?” nag-aalalang tanong nito.

“No need na, Kuya. Just enjoy your birthday. Sorry, I have to go though.” Tipid siyang ngumiti sa nakatatanda.

“It’s okay, Jaem. Send tita my regards and ingat sa pag-uwi.”

Mabilis siyang umalis at sumakay ng jeep pauwi. Ramdam niya ang sunod-sunod na pag-vibrate ng kanyang cellphone na sigurado siyang mga text galing kay Renjun.

Mariin niyang pinikit ang kanyang mga mata nang maramdaman ang init sa likod ng mga ito.

_Malapit na._

Kinabukasan ay kinorner siya ni Jeno sa library. Wala siyang nagawa nang kunin nito ang librong binabasa niya para sa recitation niya bukas.

“Ano nang balak mo?”

Napayuko siya upang maiwasan ang mabigat na tingin ni Jeno, “Hindi ko alam.”

Ilang segundo silang nabalot ng katahimikan bago bumuntong hininga si Jeno at sumandal sa kanyang upuan, “Hay, hindi ko na rin alam gagawin sa inyo.”

“Kumusta pala ‘yung inaapplyan mong exchange program sa Seoul?” pag-iiba niya ng usapan. Nakatingin lang siya sa likod ni Jeno upang hindi na nito ibalik ang tungkol sa kanila ni Renjun.

“Ayun, for evaluation na raw yung profile ko.” Yumuko si Jeno upang kuhanin ang sarili nitong laptop sa bag. Ibababa na dapat ni Jaemin ang kanyang tingin nang may mahagip ang kanyang mga mata.

“Sabi ni Dean malaki raw chance na makuha ako pero—,” napatigil si Jeno nang hindi magsara ang zipper ng bag niya.

Samantalang ang mga mata ni Jaemin ay nakadikit sa dalawang taong nasa linya ng paningin niya. Sa gitna ng dalawang shelf sa dulo ay may dalawang taong nagtatawanan habang hawak ang isang libro mula sa paborito nilang manunulat.

“—ayoko muna umasa, masakit masaktan sa huli.”

_Oo nga, ang sakit._

“Jaemin? Anong tinitignan mo—” napatigil si Jeno nang makita kung ano ang tinitignan ni Jaemin sa kanyang likod.

Kaagad na tumuwid si Jeno sa pagkakaupo upang matakpan ang dalawa, “Jaem, tara na. Jaemin, umalis na tayo.”

Hinawakan niya ang braso ni Jeno upang pigilan ito sa pagtayo, “Saglit lang, Jeno, please.”

Gumilid si Jaemin upang makita ulit ang dalawa. Nanginginig ang kanyang ibabang labi kaya naman ay mabilis niya itong kinagat.

Sa harap niya ay kita niya kung gaano kalaki ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Renjun. Nakita niya kung paano siya tignan ni Mark na tila ba ay si Renjun lang ang kanyang nakikita. Nakita niya kung paano nito inayos ang mahahabang buhok na napunta sa mga mata ni Renjun. Nakita niya kung paano tinignan ni Renjun si Mark.

Isang paraan ng pagtingin na kahit kailan ay hindi natanggap ni Jaemin.

“B-Bagay sila, no?” Nanginginig ang kanyang boses kaya naman ay napalunok muna siya bago magpatuloy.

“They have lots of things in common. Their hobbies align with each other. Sobrang bait ni Kuya Mark. Si Renjun naman kahit mabilis mapikon, mabilis namang humupa ang galit. Mabilis ring magpatawad.”

Malungkot siyang tinignan ni Jeno, “So, ano. Magpapakamartyr ka na lang ulit? ‘Di ka man lang lalaban?”

Nang mawala sa kanyang paningin ang dalawa ay binalik niya ang tingin kay Jeno. Bakas sa mga mata nito ang awa at kalungkutan.

“Paano ako lalaban kung wala namang kailangan ilaban? Kung wala naman akong i-ipaglalaban?”

Kinuyom niya ang kanyang kamao upang mapigilan ang kanyang emosyon ngunit isang patak ng luha na ang nalaglag mula sa kanyang mata.

“Jeno, paano ako lalaban kung ‘di pa nga nagsisimula, talo na agad ako?

_**renjunnie <3 ** _

nana

pwede ba tayong mag-usap?

Tatlong minuto na silang nakatayo sa kanilang sariling balkonahe ngunit wala pa sa kanilang dalawa ang nagbibitiw ng salita sa takot na hindi lang salita ang mabitiwan nila.

Tinitigan ni Jaemin ang mga bituin sa madilim na langit. Mahina niyang itinama ang sarili niya nang makitang isa lang ang kanyang nakita. Pati ang buwan ay nagtatago sa likod ng madidilim na ulap.

_Oras na._

Huminga muna siya nang malalim bago basagin ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa.

“Si Mark pa rin, no?”

Ramdam niya ang pagtingin ni Renjun sa kanya mula sa kanyang gilid samantalang nanatili ang kanyang mga mata sa nag-iisang bituin sa taas.

“Jaemin...”

“Gusto mo pa rin siya hanggang ngayon, ano?”

Ilang sandali ang lumipas bago sumagot si Renjun.

“...Hindi ako sigurado. When I said that wala na years ago, wala na talaga.” Pangungumbinsi ni Renjun.

Sino bang kinukumbinsi ni Renjun? Si Jaemin o ang sarili niya? Hindi alam ni Jaemin.

“Okay then, let me rephrase it.” Napalunok muna si Jaemin upang mawala ang tila ba’y bara sa kanyang lalamunan.

“May gusto ka ba ulit sa kanya ngayon?”

Bumuka ang mga labi ni Renjun ngunit walang salitang lumabas dito. Ilang segundo ay mahina siyang nagsalita.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin.”

Napangiti si Jaemin ngunit mas nagmukha itong ngiwi sa sakit na dala ng pag amin ni Renjun.

“Sabi na. Mukha namang ‘di nawala yung crush mo sa kanya Junnie eh.” Pilit na tumawa si Jaemin sa kanyang pagsubok na asarin ang binata.

Mabilis na umiling si Renjun, “Hindi. Nawala talaga, Jaemin. Pero nung bumalik siya, parang bumalik lahat eh.” Bakas sa mga mata at boses nito ang desperasyon.

“Jaemin, I’m sorry. Sorry kasi ako yung pasimuno dito sa kung ano mang meron tayo and—"

Mabilis niyang pinutol si Renjun, “Don’ t be, Renjun. We both agreed with it. At saka at least matatapos na ‘to before it became too complicated. Save our friendship, I mean.”

Naghari ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa. Magsasalita na sana si Jaemin upang tapusin na ang paghihirap nilang dalawa nang unahan siya ni Renjun.

“Gano’n na lang ba ‘yon?”

Binaba ni Jaemin ang kanyang tingin at humarap kay Renjun na kanina pang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Bakit, pipiliin mo ba ako? Will you choose me over Mark, Renjun?”

Nang bitawan niya ang mga salitang ‘yon ay mabilis na iniwas ni Renjun ang kanyang mga mata sa mabigat na tingin ni Jaemin. Kinagat nito ang kanyang ibabang labi upang pigilan ang panginginig nito ngunit lumipas ang ilang segundo ay wala pa ring lumabas na salita mula sa bibig nito.

Malungkot na ngumiti si Jaemin, “Thought so.”

Hindi alam ni Jaemin kung ano bang inaasahan niyang magiging sagot ni Renjun kung simula’t sapul ay alam niya na kung sino ang tinitibok ng puso nito.

Siguro dahil kahit na ilang beses niyang patayin ang parte sa kanyang puso na umaasa pa, mabubuhay at mabubuhay pa rin ito hangga’t hindi nawawala ang nararamdaman niya para kay Renjun.

Iyong parte na umaasang sana dumating yung araw na siya naman ang tititigan ni Renjun. Na sana balang araw ay siya naman ang gugustuhing makasama ni Renjun.

Na sana maging posibleng siya naman ang pipiliin ni Renjun.

Pero alam rin ng isip niya na kahit kailan ay hindi ‘yon mangyayari. Dahil bago pa man niya papiliin si Renjun ay nakapili na ito.

Bago pa niya makilala si Renjun, nakilala na nito si Mark Lee.

Ano bang laban niya sa first love?

He knows first-hand how powerful first loves are. How they will never leave your mind and leave a permanent place in your heart. He knows, more than anyone, how strong Renjun’s feelings are for Mark.

Si Renjun first love niya eh.

“Pero Jaemin, all those months...” Bakas sa mga mata ni Renjun ang nagbabadyang mga luha.

“Yeah, all those months were fun, Renjun. You made me so, so happy to have experienced how it feels like to be yours.”

Lumaki ang bara sa lalamunan ni Jaemin at ramdam niya na ang init sa likod ng kanyang mga mata.

“Pero hindi ka sa ‘kin, Renjun.”

_Hindi ka naging sa ‘kin kahit kailan._

“And I’m not yours, either.”

_Because you don’t want to take me. And I would have given you every piece of me even before you asked._

“And now that the person who has taken claim over your heart is back, who am I to interfere?”

“Jaemin, why does it sounds like you’re gonna leave me?” Tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha ni Renjun.

“A-Are we not gonna go back to being friends after... this? Did you grew... Do you have feelings for me?”

Iniwas ni Jaemin ang kanyang tingin at ibinalik ito sa nag-iisang bituin sa langit.

“No, but I’m sure na malapit na. Thank God, we stopped before it becomes deeper, no?” Mahina siyang tumawa.

“Hindi ako aalis, no. Paano ako aalis eh ‘di ko nga kaya nang wala ka? Best friend kita eh.”

Mariin niyang pinikit ang kanyang mga mata nang maramdaman ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha.

“But I need time, Junnie. Time para sanayin ulit ang sarili ko kung ano ba talaga ako sa buhay mo.”

“O-Okay, I’ll give you time. All the time you need.” Humagulgol si Renjun, “But Jaemin, Nana, please. Come back to me, okay?”

Huminga nang malalim si Jaemin upang subukang alisin ang bigat sa kanyang dibdib.

“I will, Renjun, don’t worry. Just... be happy, okay?”

Mas lalong lumakas ang paghagulgol ni Renjun.

“Paano naman ako magiging masaya kung nasaktan kita?”

Binalik niya ang tingin niya kay Renjun at mahinang natawa sa itsura ng binata.

“You didn’t. Hay nako, Renjun, yung uhog mo tumutulo na. Sige ka, pipicturan kita tapos isesend ko kay Mark Lee para ‘di ka na magustuhan no’n.”

Sinamaan siya nito ng tingin kahit na pulang pula na ang mga mata nito, “Parang gago naman ‘to eh.”

“‘Wag ka na kasing umiyak. Dali na, gusto kong masaya ka lagi.”

“But I also want you to be always happy, Nana.”

Napangiti si Jaemin kay Renjun at mahinang sinabing, “And I will be, Junnie. I promise.”

Dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas simula noong tapusin ni Jaemin ang ano mang namamagitan sa kanila ni Renjun. Gaya ng sinabi ni Renjun, binigay nito ang oras na hinihingi ni Jaemin.

Gustuhin mang malungkot ni Jaemin ay hindi niya magawa dahil sa naging sitwasyon ng kanyang pamilya. Lahat ng atensyon niya ang napunta sa kinakailangan niyang gawin upang mapuntahan ang kanyang nanay na nasa Maynila.

Isinisilong ni Jaemin ang mga sinampay sa kanyang balkonahe nang marinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto sa balkonahe ng katabing bahay.

Ipinagpatuloy lang ni Jaemin ang pagkuha ng mga sinampay kahit na ramdam niya ang mga mata ni Renjun na nakatitig sa kanya.

“Donghyuck told me you’re transferring to another campus.”

Hindi muna siya nagsalita nang maramdaman niyang may susunod pang sasabihin si Renjun.

“Sa Manila raw? Jaemin, totoo ba ‘yon?”

Nang makuha niya na ang lahat ng damit ay pinatong niya ito sa upuan sa gilid bago sumagot kay Renjun.

“Yes.”

Rinig niya ang mahinang mura na lumabas sa bibig ni Renjun ngunit hindi niya na dinugtungan ang maikli niyang sagot.

“Nana, sabi mo ‘di ka aalis? Sabi mo babalik ka? Sabi mo ‘di mo ko iiwan? ”

Lumala ang pagsikip sa kanyang dibdib na ilang linggo niya nang sinusubukang hindi pansinin. Rinig niya ang panginginig sa boses ni Renjun dahil sa mabilis na pagtulo ng luha nito.

“Nana, ‘wag kang umalis, please. Is—Is this because of what happened to us? Hindi mo na ba ako kayang maging kaibigan ulit? If so, I’ll choose you—"

“Renjun, hindi ‘yun dahil do’n.” Mariing sambit ni Jaemin.

Bumuntong hininga siya at iniwasang makasalubong ang mga mata ni Renjun dahil hindi niya alam kung anong pwede niyang gawin kapag nakita ulit ang maaamong mata nito.

“Naalala mo kung bakit madalang na lang makauwi rito si Mama? Lumala raw yung sakit ni Lola and now, under observation na si Mama dahil namamana raw yung sakit niya.”

Sumandal si Jaemin sa railing ng kanyang balkonahe at pinanood ang mga batang naglalaro sa kanilang kalye.

“Hindi ko pwedeng iwan mag-isa si Mama na nagbabantay doon. Next year pa tapos ng kontrata ni Papa kaya next year pa siya makakauwi.”

Pinunasan niya muna ang tumulong luha sa kanyang kaliwang mata bago harapin ang namumulang mga mata ni Renjun.

“Junnie, diba sabi ko naman sa ‘yo, ‘di ko kayang wala ka. Kahit ‘di man maging tayo, ikaw pa rin yung best friend ko simula no’ng maglaro lang sa labas ang alam nating gawin.”

“And I don’ t want you to choose me just because you don’t want me to leave. I don’t want you to choose me because you are forced to do so. I won’t force you into choosing something you don’t want dahil lang may mawawala sa ‘yo ‘pag ‘di mo ako pinili.”

Malungkot siyang ngumiti kay Renjun, “You are very free to choose Mark. And I know this time, he too will choose you.”

“Tangina naman.” Malutong na mura ni Renjun.

“Ba’t naman gano’n, Jaemin. Bumalik nga si Kuya Mark pero ikaw naman ‘yung aalis. Putangina naman.”

Parehas nilang pinanood ang mga batang naglalaro sa baba. Masayang nagtatawanan habang nagpipiko at walang kamuwang-muwang sa mundong ginagalawan nila.

Tanging mga sigawan ng mga bata at mga impit na hagulgol lang ni Renjun ang kanilang naririnig.

Maglalakad na sana si Jaemin upang ipasok ang kanyang mga damit nang magsalita si Renjun.

“Kailan ka aalis?”

“Sa Thursday, pag nakuha ko na ‘yung files ko from admissions office.” Malumanay niyang sinabi.

“Two days from now...” bulong ni Renjun sa sarili ngunit narinig pa rin ni Jaemin. “Kailan ka makakabisita ulit dito?”

Napatigil si Jaemin at napakagat sa ibabang labi, “I’m... I’m not sure. Mag-aayos pa ako ng kwarto ko sa bahay ni Lola tapos maiiwan akong bantay kay Lola since uuwi si Mama sa Bicol para puntahan si Lolo.”

Natahimik ulit si Renjun pagkatapos niyang magsalita. Tumigil na ang mga hagulgol nito at umalis na ang mga bata sa baba upang lumipat sa kabilang kalye.

“Jaemin.” Mahinang tawag ni Renjun.

Tumingin si Jaemin sa binata ngunit sa langit lamang ito nakatingin.

“Jaemin Na. Nana.” Pumikit ito at sinalubong ang mga mata ni Jaemin nang siya ay dumilat.

“Mamimiss kita.”

Napatigil si Jaemin sa kanyang narinig ngunit mabilis rin niyang sinabi ang kanyang tugon.

“Mamimiss din kita.”

Malungkot itong ngumiti sa kanya na kanya namang tinugunan ng kanyang sariling bersyon nito.

“Babalik ka ha?”

“Babalik ako,”

_sa ‘yo._

Alas singko ng umaga ay gising na si Jaemin upang ipagluto ng umagahan ang kanyang ina. Maaga silang aalis upang hindi maabutan ng trapiko papuntang Maynila. Ang mama niya ang naghugas ng mga pinggan at pinunasan muna ang mga ito bago ilagay sa aparador upang hindi ipisin.

Naunang naligo si Jaemin at kasabay ng pagbuhos ng tubig ay ang pagbuhos ng mga luhang akala niya ay ubos na. Nagtagal pa siya ng ilang minuto bago tapusin ang kanyang pagligo.

Nilagay niya ang mga bagaheng naglalaman ng kanyang mga damit sa kanilang kotse habang naliligo ang kanyang ina. Maingat niya itong nilagay upang hindi magising ang mga natutulog pang kapitbahay.

Nang malagay niya na sa kotse ang lahat ng kanilang gamit na dadalhin sa Maynila ay pinatay niya na ang kuryente ng kanilang bahay. Nauna nang pumasok ang kanyang ina sa kotse dahil pagod pa ito mula sa matagal na pagmamaneho kahapon upang sunduin si Jaemin.

Ikinandado na ni Jaemin ang pinto sa kanilang bahay nang masiguradong patay na ang lahat ng pwedeng maging sanhi ng sunog.

Naglalakad na siya papunta sa kanilang kotse nang mapatigil siya.

_Panghuli na ‘to._

Tumingala siya upang tignan ang balkonahe sa kanilang katabing bahay. Nakasampay do’n ang paboritong hoodie ni Renjun na magkaibang kulay ang manggas. Patay pa ang ilaw sa kwarto nito dahil alas otso pa ang unang klase nito.

Nang marinig niya ang pagtawag ng kanyang ina ay binaba niya na ang kanyang tingin. Pinagpatuloy niya na ang paglalakad sa kanilang kotse na nakapark sa bakanteng lote sa tapat ng kanilang bahay.

Pumasok siya at sinusian na ang kanilang kotse. Mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang manibela bago sinimulan ang mahaba nilang byahe.

Pinanood niya sa salamin kung paano lumiit ang dalawang bahay na may magkatabing balkonahe hanggang sa mawala na ito sa kanyang paningin nang lumiko sila palabas ng kanilang kalye.

_Wala na._

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was supposed to be just a 5k word fic bc i just wanted to write mark as renjun's first love kaso masyado kong naenjoy kaya ayan ahahaha
> 
> i want to say thank you to rio, shar, and syb for always being my unofficial beta readers and for always indulging me in my fic ideas. another addition to this is ree who i recently became close with and just live messaged me while reading the unbeta'd ver of this. ily all <3
> 
> and thank YOU for reading this even though nakakatakot yung tags (im saying this as someone who steers clear from reading too much angst but now i have my contirbution to the angst tag) maraming maraming salamat sa pagbibigay ng oras para mabaso tong fic na to. sana nagustuhan niyo <3
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated :DD
> 
> some trivias abt this fic:  
> – i was listening to i loved you first by joan when i had the urge of writing an angsty fic  
> – i hate cheating so i immediately threw the intention of the song and i have always wanted to write mark as renjuns first love so :]  
> – i was debating on whether to write this in all english or taglish because writing it in taglish would limit its audience reach kaso iba kasi talaga yung tama kapag tagalog kaya ayan HAHAHAHA  
> – i had i belong to the zoo's balang araw on loop when writing the part where renjun asked jaemin to be his ka-m.u. while walang hanggan by quest was on loop while i was writing the parts where mark came back from canada  
> – narealize ko lang na this was basically ben&ben's kathang isip as a fic nung nangalahati na ko sa pagsusulat x.x  
> – also!! ree pointed this out after she read the un-beta'd ver of this fic but this reminded her of you belong to me's mv daw and i was just :000
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
